A Thousand Cattleya
by Kim Jaejoong Alra Al Naruto
Summary: (AlraNSD udah ganti pen-name lg! hehe) "Situasi rumah tangga Gaara-Hinata dan Sasuke-Sakura memiliki nasib yang bertolak belakang sejak Karin masuk ke kehidupan Sasuke-Sakura. Saat Sakura meminta bantuan Hinata untuk tinggal di rumahnya selagi problem RT-nya rumit. Ia mengingatkan Gaara tentang masa lalu mereka.
1. Chapter 1

**(Kisah ini hanya kisah rumah tangga yang ada dalam bayangan author)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Feu et Papier**

**Romance/Drama Family**

**.**

**[Gaara, Hinata, Sasuke, Sakura]**

**.**

**.**

Malam berganti pagi. Cahaya hangat mentari pagi menyentak Hinata dari tidurnya yang panjang. Perlahan tubuhnya bergerak refleks untuk melemaskan otot. Hampir saja kakinya menyentuh lantai kalau saja tak ada yang menahan pinggang mungilnya di belakang sana.

"Hei.." suara beratnya menggelitik telinga. Hinata tertawa kecil tanpa suara kala merasakan pelukan itu semakin erat dengan dagu manja yang menekan bahu kirinya.

"Hmn?"

"Kenapa kau selalu bangun lebih pagi dariku? Hmn?" tanyanya orang itu dengan suara seraknya khas baru bangun tidur.

Hinata berbalik. Mata putihnya menatap mata hijau lembut didepannya yang masih sayu. Dengan jahilnya ia membentangkan kedua kelopak mata itu disertai tawa rese. "Memang menurutmu kenapa? Gaara sayang? Hihihi... Kau lucu dengan muka seperti ini! Lihat pipimu seperti balon yang ditiup kalau ku..-"

Gaara sudah mecuri kecupan ringan sebentar dari bibirnya dan memaksa kalimatnya terpenggal. Bibir peach Hinata mengerucut begitu dilepaskan.

BUGGH!

Hinata memukul Gaara dengan boneka panda di sisi tubuhnya.

"Ieeey... Kau jangan nakal ya! Masih bau tahu! Ayo mandi 'sana!' cepat!" sungut Hinata kesal.

Gaara justru mendekatkan wajahnya hingga Hinata menahan punggungnya yang hampir rebah kembali dengan sebelah lengan. Ekspresinya tampak horor dan penuh siaga.

"Uh..uh..uh.. G..Gaara! K..kau mau apa...?-e-etto..~"

Gaara menempelkan keningnya ke kening Hinata. Bibir merahnya lantas mendekati sebelah pipi bagian terbelakang Hinata. Mengecupnya lalu membisikan sesuatu dengan suara yang begitu rendah. "Kau juga sama..."

Entah kenapa Hinata merinding. matanya melotot khawatir tak tentu arah. Sigap bercampur takut tapi justru mukanya tampak seperti orang bloon yang kebingungan mencari arah.

Masih dengan suara rendahnya. Gaara meneruskan bisikannya. "Bagaimana kalau kau mandi denganku...? Umn...kau tadi mengajakku kan? _'Ayo...mandi sana..~'_" Gaara menirukan cara Hinata berbicara dan-

Buaaagghh!

Hinata langsung menggebuk Gaara untuk kedua kalinya dengan boneka. Oh..tidak! Kali ini berkali-kali dengan tatapan ngototnya seperti orang membully.

"Gaaaaara! Pagi-pagi jangan berpikiran mesum! Cepat pergi! Cepat pergi pergi yang jauh dan mandi sana! Aku kesal padamu! Aku marah tahu! Cepaaaaat!-"

Gaara hanya tertawa-tawa dan melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua lengan sebisanya. Ia hanya sedikit menghindar dan justru segera menangkap pergelangan tangan Hinata di pukulan terakhir.

"Benar kau mau biarkan aku pergi? Aku bisa pergi beneran lho..~ hemn?" godanya membuat bibir Hinata mengerucut.

"Ya! Pergi saja sana! Mandi! Eugghh...~"

Bibir Hinata langsung tambah maju dua senti karena pemberontakannya tertahan lagi. Mukanya meringis saat merasakan cengkeraman tangan Gaara di tangannya terlalu kuat. Tapi kemudian tangannya dilepaskan dan tubuhnya dibawa dalam pelukan hangat yang sungguh manja dari Gaara.

"Hemnn...~ kau! Tega sekali begitu padaku. Semalam aku pulang kau sudah tidur. Kau bahkan belum mengusap kepala merah panda ini. Aku kan punya jatah! Dan pagi-pagi kau sudah mengusirku. Kau jahat! Panda ini marah! Bagaimana kalau dia kabur dari kandangnya dan mencari pemandu baru? Kau sengaja meninggalkanku tidur ya semalam? Hemn?"

"He-..e..b..bukan begitu..! -ne..ne...kemarin aku sangat lelah. Aku baru menyelesaikan laporan dan tugas ilmiahku kepada dosen. Sory...Gaara-kun, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku sudah menunggu Gaara-kun tapi aku booosan nonton televisi sendirian. Gaara-kun tidak pulang-pulang. Lamaaaa sekali. Aku tinggal tidur saja. Hufft!" Hinata melepaskan diri. "Gaara-kun semarah itu? Apa tidak bisa pemandu ini dimaafkan?"

Gaara menggeleng. 'Pura-pura' marah.

Hinata menggaruk kepala bingung dengan menghela nafas panjang. "Benar? Aku mohoooon~ gomenasaaaiiiii~" Hinata mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya. Gaara justru menundukkan kepalanya. Seolah dia adalah..

"Panda?" tanya Hinata mencoba memastikan.

Gaara tersenyum ke arahnya lalu menggeleng. "Bukan 'cuma' panda." lalu mengangguk. "Tapi panda _'sayang'_." jawabnya membuat Hinata ragu menyentuh puncak kepala Gaara namun kemudian ia mengacak-acak surai merah itu gemas dengan tertawa kecil.

"Baiiiik! Panda sayang! Hihihihi... Sini kau panda gendut!" Hinata memeluk kepala merah Gaara dengan penuh sayang di dadanya.

"Aku bukan gendut!"

"A..~a, Tapi aku suka yang gendut! Gaara-kun kurusan akhir-akhir ini.. Pandaku ga boleh kurus ya! Nanti akan kubikinkan masakan yang banyaaaak...~ dan Gaara-kun harus memakan semuanya. Ike ni?" Hinata menatap Gaara dengan senyuman penuh pancaran kebahagiaan. Kedua tangannya berada di sisi-sisi wajah Gaara seolah menuntut keinginannya dikabulkan.

Gaara pun mengetuk kepala Hinata dan mengangguk dua kali dengan semangat. Lalu menyodorkan kepalanya lagi untuk merasakan tangan lembut Hinata mengacak-acak surainya lagi.

Hinata pun tertawa dan mengacak surai merah itu dengan senang hati. Setelahnya mereka mandi bergantian demi mengefektifkan waktu. Gaara mandi Hinata menata kamar, mempersiapkan jas kantor dan mempersiapkan menu sarapan sederhana. Hinata mandi Gaara berganti baju dan membuka tiap tirai di jendela rumah. Keributan masih belum selesai sampai jam sarapan di pukul tujuh lebih lima menit.

Gaara dan Hinata sengaja tidak menyewa pembantu karena mereka baru hidup berdua. Sudah satu tahun setengah mereka menikah dan mereka memutuskan penundaan kehadiran buah hati mereka karena Hinata harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya di jurusan pemasaran barang dan akuntansi. Walaupun awalnya Gaara kurang setuju dengan jurusan kuliah Hinata. Pekerjaan yang akan digeluti akan menyita waktu dan Hinata akan sering sibuk sendirian di depan komputer. Tapi pada akhirnya Gaara membiarkan Hinata melanjutkan kuliahnya.

Hmn... Lagipula Gaara sudah melarang Hinata bekerja setelah lulus dua semester lagi. Tidak selama Hinata masih menjadi istrinya. Tidak selama ia mampu membiayai hidup keluarga kecil mereka dan Hinata hanya ia perbolehkan untuk menjadi istri dan ibu yang baik dari anak-anak mereka berdua suatu hari nanti. Hinata setuju dengan syarat. Gaara harus tetap 'gendut' dan 'sehat' sesuai 'gendut ideal' bagi Hinata.

Tapi program 'penggendutan' itu selalu gagal. Gaara susah gendutan sih orangnya..~ Hinata sampai bingung sendiri dalam memikirkan program 'penggendutan' suaminya. Gaara diberi jatah sarapan lebih pasti nanti akhirnya sakit perut. Dibawakan bekal makan siang ke kantor sangat buanyak ntar jadinya muntah. Makan malam ditambahi tiga centong nasi nanti BAB tidak selesai selesai. Paling nanti gendut perutnya doang sampai siang lalu sekitar jam dua nanti dia pasti BAB dan perutnya kembali 'kempes' seperti semula. Satu bulan pertama dari pernikahan mereka, bukannya berat badan Gaara nambah tapi malah berkurang 5 kilogram karena sakit diare setelah 'keracunan' program penggendutan itu. Menyiksaaaa...

Well, tapi meski mereka berdua ribut setiap pagi; Gaara tak melewatkan saat menggoda Hinata saat baru bangun tidur dan meminta istrinya mengacak surai merah kepalanya karena entah kenapa itu terasa menyenangkan. Hinata juga tak melewatkan kesempatan untuk menyimpulkan dasi Gaara dan menata penampilannya setiap pagi. Ia harus memastikan Gaara berpenampilan rapi sebelum duduk di kursi kantornya sebagai direktur sekunder di Uchiha Corp milik sahabatnya.

"Ah! Sudah jam delapan kurang seperempat! Gaara ini tasnya dan bekalnya! Ini sandwichnya makan cepat. Akan kuambilkan kunci mobilnya!" Hinata segera pergi masuk ke ruang kerja Gaara untuk mengambil kunci mobil setelah menyuapkan sandwichnya paksa hingga memenuhi mulut Gaara. Ia kembali dengan wajah gugup dan kembali mencabut sandwichnya yang baru berkurang seperempat dari mulut Gaara. Memasukkan kunci mobil itu ke saku jas Gaara, mencium kening dan bibirnya yang menahan sandwich keluar dari mulut. Lantas mendorong punggung suami pandanya itu agar segera pergi ke kantor tepat saat jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 08:05 a.m.

Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk memasang senyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya dengan gembira.

"Bye! Bye! Jangan pulang sebelum pekerjaannya selesai! Jangan lupa habiskan bekalnya dan hati-hati! Gaara-kun harus pulang dengan selamat nanti sore karena aku selalu menanggu pandaku pulang! Kalau tepat waktu kukasih hadiah! Fighting Gaara! Aishiteru! Hihihi.."

Gaara membalas lambaian tangannya dengan cepat. Menghadiahinya senyum yang dipaksa cepat keluar karena kejaran waktu. Lantas menggas mobilnya cukup kuat hingga membawanya melesat menuju kantor.

"Shiuuu..~ mungkin gadis itu sudah gila!" hardik tetangga Hinata yang telinganya berdenging mendengar teriakan Hinata pagi-pagi.

Hinata langsung menutup mukanya yang memerah dan berlari ke dalam rumah pura-pura tidak tahu.

.

.

"Dasar perempuan tidak tahu diri! Kau memang penggoda menjijikkan dan perebut suami orang lain!"

Braaakkhhh!

Sakura mendorong tubuh Karin sangat keras hingga tubuh gadis itu menghantam tembok ruang tamu.

"Tisak cukup ya aku diam dan membiarkan kalian 'pernah' bermain dibelakangku selama ini? Aku memaafkan kalian tapi bisakah mulai saat ini kalian berhenti? Dan bisakah kau tidak membuat masalah dengan anakku? Hah?! Dan sekarang.. Kau mengatakan dengan mudahnya bahwa kau hamil anak suamiku dan meminta pertanggung jawabannya? Kenapa dulu kau tidak berhenti! Kenapa kau tetap menggoda suamiku dan melanjutkan hubungan kalian! ku bilang BERHENTI! BERHENTI! BERHENTI MERUSAK RUMAH TANGGAKU DASAR WANITA JALANG!"

"Sakura cukup!"

PLARRRR!

Wajah Sakura berpaling dengan paksa dari arah depan. Rambut pink panjangnya berhamburan ke sisi wajahnya. Menyamarkan air matanya yang mulai mengalir di wajah merahnya yang memiliki jejak tamparan yang amat keras. Sakura meraba pipinya dan menatap Sasuke nanar dengan mata hijaunya yang terluka. Bibir merahnya yang sempurna bergetar menahan agar tangisnya tak semakin keluar meraung-raung. Di saat seperti itu, justru bayi mungil berusia satu tahun setengah di dalam baby walker di kamar bayi lantai dua pecah karena tidurnya terganggu.

"Kau membuat Naruto menangis!" suara Sasuke meninggi.

Sakura mendecih. "Lakukanlah sesuka kalian! Aku yang akan pergi dari rumah ini!"

Brakhh!

"SAKURA!"

Sakura tak ingin lagi mendengar suara Sasuke. Ia berlari ke lantai dua dan menggendong Naruto dalam dekapannya yang hangat. Meski air matanya masih bercucuran dan dalam keadaan menggendong Naruto, Sakura mengeluarkan kopernya dari dalam lemari. Dan mengisinya dengan beberapa setel pakaiannya yang dihempas-hempas dan juga perlengkapan bayi Naruto. Ia mondar-mandir kesana kemari mengabaikan Sasuke yang memanggil-manggil namanya serta mengikutinya dari belakang. Akhirnya geram juga, pemuda Uchiha itu menarik bahu Sakura agar berbalik paksa ke belakang.

"Kau mau membawa Naruto kemana? Jangan naif Sakura!"

Sakura menghempas tangan Sasuke. Matanya menatap nyalang mata suaminya yang seolah melemparkan ribuan panah di medan perang. "Memang apa pedulimu dengan Naruto? Hah?! Selama aku mengandung kau selalu keluar dengan wanita jalang itu. Kau tidak pernah mengurusi aku dan Naruto. Kau tidak perlu bilang kau tidak suka perjodohan kita tapi setidaknya kau bisa ceraikan aku setelah kita pindah atau paling tidak... -kau bisa menghargaiku dan Naruto demi perasaan ibumu! Tapi kau tidak. Kau EGOIS! Kau selalu berbuat sesukamu dan bersikap seolah-olah segala hal adalah milikmu! Dalam kekuasaanmu! Dalam genggamanmu! Aku TIDAK SUKA! Kau tidak perlu peduli kemana aku akan pergi. Lakukan apa yang kau suka dengan wanita jalang itu. MINGGIR!"

Sakura menghempas tangan Sasuke yang mencekalnya dan menyeret kopernya pergi bersama Naruto yang menjerit-jerit dalam tangis di dalam dekapannya.

Pintu terbanting dengan sempurna.

BRAKHHH!

"SAKURA! SAKURA!"

Sakura menulikan telinganya dari segala hal tentang ucapan Sasuke. Dengan berlinangan air mata ia menyetop taksi yang kebetulan lewat di depan rumahnya lantas pergi jauh dengan isakan yang tetap ia coba tahan demi menenagkan tangis Naruto.

"Tenang sayang... Maafkan mama.. Maafkan mama tidak bisa menjaga masa depan kita dengan lebih baik. Maafkan mama.."

.

.

Hinata sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama. Ia tersenyum puas melihat bunga 'istimewa' yang ia tanam di belakang rumahnya. Sebatang.. Dua batang... Tiga batang bunga Cattleya. Ia sengaja menjanjikan 'hadiah' kepada Gaara jika dia pulang tepat waktu. Pasti panda yang sulit gendut itu melupakan hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka saking sibuknya di kantor. Ia akan menyajika makanan terlezat dari yang pernah ia buat dan hadiah-hadiah lain yang tidak akan Gaara duga nanti sore. Hehehe..

"Gaara pasti senang dengan bunganya. Hihi... Ini indah untuk hiasan meja makan. Ummmmmh...~ Cattleya-chan! Kau indah sekaliiii...~" Hinata baru saja akan menghirupi aroma bunga pelambang 'Cinta pasangan dewasa yang sungguh-sungguh membina rumah tangga dengan cinta' itu. Namun semuanya terpenggal dan perhatian Hinata segera terdistraksi suara gebrakan dari depan pintu rumahnya. Hinata bertanya-tanya. Baru saja ia akan menyusul ke ruang tamu demi melihat siapa yang datang.

BRAKKHH!

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura sudah datang dan menghambur ke dalam pelukkannya dan menangis terisak-isak. Hinata langsung khawatir dan mengelus-elus punggung Sakura mencoba meringankan bebannya.

"Sakura-chan. Kau kenapa? Ceritakan padaku.. Ada apa? Hummn? Ayo cepat cerita padaku. Aku pasti dengarkan. Jangan menangis.. Humn? Jangan menangis... Sssttttt...jangan menangis..."

"Hinata aku mohon izinkan aku tinggal disini. Aku mohon bantu aku kali ini. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku tidak bisa... Hiks.. Hiks.. Aku mohon.. Hanya aku dan Naruto. Aku akan membantu keuanganmu selama disini aku mohon..."

Hinata tersentak mendengar raungan teman lamanya itu. Mereka memang bukan sahabat sejak lama tapi mereka pernah dekat sbagai teman pada kelas 2 SMU. Sampai kelas mereka terpisah di kelas 3, itu tidak lagi.

"Sakura aku ...iya jangan berkata seperti itu! Aku pasti membantumu Sakura... Aku janji akan membantumu selama aku mampu.. Tapi bukan begini caranya. Kau bisa ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku janji setelah ini akan bantu.. Aku janji selama aku mampu. Yah? Ceritakan padaku.. Ada apa..? Ceritakan padaku saat ini. Okay?"

Sakura mengangguk saat Hinata melepas pelukkannya dan mengusapi air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Hinata mengambil alih Naruto dan menggendong bayi mungil itu ke dekapannya yang lebih nyaman. Sementara ibunya yang masih syok mengusapi air matanya dengan gugup.

"Ceritakan padaku. Ayo kedalam.. Jangan disini. Bisa didengar tetangga.. Jangan menangis. Ayo..kubantu!"

Sakura dan Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah. Akhirnya Sakura menceritakan semuanya. Hinata bahkan sampai menangis ikut merasakan sedih. Ia memeluk Sakura dan mengusap-usap bahunya. "Bagaimana bisa hal ini terjadi padamu, Sakura -hiks- ya... Pasti! Aku akan memberitahu suamiku untuk hal ini. Aku akan pastikan dia mau menerimamu juga di rumah. Aku janji!"

"Hiks.. Terimakasih Hinata.., terimakasih atas semuanya.. Aku..-"

"Jangan berkata begitu! Aku ini temanmu. Sudah seharusnya aku membantumu. Ssstt... Tenanglah.."

Setelah itu, Sakura menenangkan Naruto yang menangis lagi. Sementara Hinata menelepon Gaara segera. Saat itu jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

"H..halo.. G-gaara-kun."

"Ya? Hmn... Iya aku akan pulang tepat waktu hari ini. Kau sangat merindukanku ya? Tumben telpon?"

"A..a... Tapi, Gaara-kun sekaranh ada dimana? Cepatlah pulang.."

"Nande? Kenapa suaramu berubah begitu? Ada apa pemanduku sayang? Oh..-Aku ada di jalan raya saat ini. Di.. Sebelah cafe tempat kita bertemu biasanya. Sebentar lagi aku pulang. Tinggal sedikit lagi.."

"Ya..ya... Kau ingat hari ini..-"

"Ini hari pernikahan kita..-aku tahu." di mobilnya Gaara senyam-senyum sendiri sambil melirik ke arah sebulet bunga lili putih, permen coklat almond, dan boneka panda super besar yang sudah ia persiapkan untuk Hinata. "..kau kira aku melupakannya? Mn?"

"Y..ya.. Kalau begitu, bolehkan aku meminta satu hal. Itu hadiah yang aku minta di hari pernikahan kita. Aku janji tak meminta hal lain. Bisakah kau mengabulkannya untukku?"

Mendadak otak cerdas Gaara berubah sulit mencerna situasi.

"A? Maksudmu apa? Jangan bilang seolah aku tidak pernah mengabulkan keinginanmu. Aku akan berikan selama aku mampu. Jadi jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Mengerti?"

Hinata menahan isakkannya saat itu. Ia kemudian mengatakan keingannya mengenai permintaan Sakura kepada Gaara. Tentu Hinata hanya mengatakan identitas Sakura sebagai 'teman'-nya saat mengatakan hal itu. Perkataan Hinata membuat Gaara mengebut mobilnya dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya agar sampai ke rumah. Ia ingin segera melihat situasi sebenarnya yang sedang terjadi.

Braaakkhh!

Gaara membuka pintu dengan gugup dan Hinata menyambutnya dengan pelukan erat dan tangisan sedih.

"Sssttt... Jangan seperti ini, sayang. Nanti pandamu ikut sedih... Mana teman yang kau..-"

Mata Gaara melebar untuk sejenak saat melihat sosok gadis yang menggendong seorang bayi mungil di dekapannya.

Hinata berbalik dan menarik pergelangan Sakura untuk mendekat. "S..Sakura..., namanya Sakura.. Dia butuh bantuan kita. Kumohon biarkan dia tinggal bersama kita. Dia sudah janji akan pergi jika sudah bisa menetapkan kehidupannya. Aku kira kita bisa membantunya sampai dia bisa membangun segalanya dari awal. Kumohon Gaara-kun. Izinkan Sakura dan Naruto tinggal.." Hinata menarik-narik kemeja Gaara. Yang ia khawatirkan saat ini harusnya berbeda. Tapi Hinata tidak tahu. Dia tidak mengerti. Saat kedua mata hijau itu bertatapan dalam ragu dan gelisah.

_'Gaara,'_

_'Sakura,'_

**TBC**

Oke, Alra bukan spesialis drama-dramaan. Biasanya ide yang muncul di otak Alra 'agak beda' dari jalur cerita drama dan tidak biasanya Alra bikin drama. Jadi Sori kalau masih jelek. Alra akan berusaha mengemas drama ini semakin baik dari chapter ke chapter tapi Alra ga janji akan membuat kalian puas dengan drama bikinan Alra. Apalagi ini idenya _mainstream_ beudz dan Alra ga yakin bakalan membuat pembaca angkat jempol. Ch.. Dikoment aja Alra udah syukur. Hehehe..

Oh..hem.. Alra emang udah ganti pen-name. Udah bosen sama nama 'AlraNSD'. Sekarang lagi (cinta/'Ai') sama 'Kim Jaejoong' dan 'Uzumakhi Naruto'. Liera itu cuma plesetan dari nama Alra yang dulu. Tapi tetap boleh panggil Alra sebagai Alra-chan kok. Oke, hople..

Dears readers tachi. Cium peluk buat kalian.

Thank's for read yah?

Bye..

Cul (See You Later)

With Love,

**AiLiera Jae Naru**

**(Dimohon jangan copas ide atau copas tulisan Alra. Hak milik karya tulis ini original milik Alra. Alra juga gak copas dari ide orang lain. Dimohon pengertiannya. Terima kasih.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Btw, chapter kemarin ada yang salah. Usia pernikahan GaaHina 1 tahun. Bukan 1½ tahun. Hehe... Makasih buat koreksinya, yassir2374-san.. Kamu bener banget, masak anniversary pernikahan 1½ tahun? Gehehe.. Ini kecerobohan Alra.**

**Then, ada lagi.. Sebenernya Hinata di SMA Konoha cuma sampe kelas 2 doang. Jadi deketnya ****Sakura-****Hinata cuman sampe kelas 2 doang. Biasalah keluarga penting. Ortu-nya kerja ngikutin perintah atasan. Tapi lulus kelas 3 dia balik lagi ke Konoha buat kuliah. ;)_ ini kecerobohan Alra lagi. Sorry ya.. ^_^**

**All of plot by Author Alra, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:**

Hinata dengan segenap keyakinan ia mengangguk. "Tak apa...," katanya meyakinkan. Meskipun hatinya tercurahi berkubik-kubik pikiran terburai yang mengandung kekhawatiran. Ia memeluk Gaara dan bersandar padanya, hangatnya dada itu dan perasaan pemiliknya. Mengalir.. Memenuhi seluruh syaraf dan pikirannya yang letih. "Aku justru senang.. Gaara-kun mengatakan semuanya sebelum aku berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Aku tetap percaya Gaara-kun. Kita berdua akan tetap membantu Sakura-chan keluar dari masalahnya. Kita sahabatnya. Aku sudah janji padanya.." katanya berbesar hati. Meski sesak mendesaki.

Gaara terbisu untuk sejenak. Memikirkan kenyataan yang baru saja ia katakan. Ya-mungkin ini agak lancang tapi ia memang memiliki masa lalu dengan Sakura. Dan kenyataan itu tidak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja. Maupun Hinata.

Gaara jujur, ia mencintai Sakura. Dulu. Saat Hinata belum ada bersamanya. Belum dekat dengannya. Itu masih saat ia dan Sakura berada di SMA. Dan Hinata bilang itu wajar. Itu bukan suatu kesalahan. Itu hal yang biasa seperti saat seorang laki-laki lajang yang tertarik kepada seorang gadis meski gadis itu nanti memiliki jalan lain.

Yah.. Seperti Sakura yang berakhir menikah dengan Sasuke karena suatu perjodohan. Sementara di lain pihak ia menikahi Hinata karena dasar ketertarikan dan pematangan usia dewasa- Hinata tidak menyalahkan fakta seperti itu. Itu hal yang wajar dan dapat disebut sebagai takdir dan jalan yang sudah digariskan Tuhan. Kembali kepada Tuhan juga ia meletakkan segala presepsi.

"Kau yakin akan melakukan ini?"

Kepala Hinata mengangguk kecil. "Aku percaya semua akan baik-baik saja," bola mata putihnya bergulir. Menatap pendar sejuk mata hijau Gaara dengan tatapan berkaca. "Aku yakin dengan Gaara-kun dan Sakura-chan. Kita hanya harus membantunya menyelesaikan masalahnya. Tidak harus ada masalah lain yang datang kepada kita jika kita sama-sama menjaga. Aku janji."

Gaara memejamkan matanya. Hembusan nafas keluar dari hidungnya dalam satu hempasan. Kontur wajahnya mengendur, ia merasakan kedamaian yang ia cari untuk saat ini. Dan itu berasal dari keyakinan istrinya.

Ah.. Astaga mengingat umur mereka tak lagi remaja, juga dengan usia pernikahan mereka yang tidak bisa dikatakan belia..-satu tahun. Itu waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk mempelajari bagaimana mempererat hubungan yang didasari perasaan. Ah salah.. Bahkan dalam satu detik saat pertama kali bertatapan dengan seorang yang dipuja -itu bahkan lebih dari cukup untuk merekatkan dua hati dan dua keyakinan untuk melebur menjadi satu. Itu lebih dari cukup untuk mereka belajar..

Bodohnya- Hinata bisa memahami itu lebih awal daripada dirinya. '_Kepala keluarga macam apa dirinya?'_ pikir Gaara.

"Aku mengerti," katanya penuh pelepasan. Gaara merasakan sabut-sabut yang mengikat paru-parunya barusan terlepas. Mungkin tadi sesak karena ia syok. Tapi kini tidak lagi.. Ada Hinata yang memadamkan kegelisahannya yang tak beralasan kuat. "Janji tidak saling melanggar?"

Hinata tertawa kecil dalam seketika.

Gaara mengangkat dua kelingkingnya sambil menjewer telinga-telinganya sendiri sementara kepala merahnya menunduk. Minta diusap seperti biasanya.

"Panda ini janji tidak akan berulah.. Bagaiamana jika kau mengikatnya sebagai jaga-jaga?" tawarnya sembaru menyurukkan kepala. Semakin dekat dan benar-benar minta diusap.

"Emn..." Hinata melepaskan kedua lengannya dari tubuh Gaara. Selengkung senyum mengelokkan rupawanya ketika ia menatap Gaara dengan tatapan penuh pendar cahaya. Kedua tangannya mendekat ke kepala Gaara. Menangkup sisi-sisi pelipisnya dengan usapan dan belaian pelan.. Hingga saatnya Hinata merendahkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir suaminya tanpa campur kuasa hasrat berlebih. Hanya perasaan murni dan keinginan dari hati yang mendorongnya.

"Aku percaya Gaara-kun. Jangan pernah khawatir.. Jangan pernah merasa ragu dan sendirian.. Pemandumu ada di sini.. _Shinjie teruu..._"

**=- A Thousand Cattleya -= **

Sakura menutup matanya yang terasa perih. Ia segera beringsut dari depan pintu ruang makan. Memisahkan diri dari situasi yang terasa kelam.

Disana, Gaara berdiri di depan jendela besar menuju taman belakang rumah yang terbuka. Memeluk bahu-bahu mungil istrinya dan terdiam. Mereka memandangi langit malam yang begitu gelap tanpa bulan dan bintang... Merasakan hawa malam dan angin dinginnya yang menusuk kulit membuat gigil. Tanpa menyadari keberadaan Sakura dan perasaannya yang terasa tenggelam setelah tak sengaja mendengar percakapan pasangan suami-istri itu. Ia hanya bisa menekuri diri dengan bibir terkatup rapat, dan langkah lembam yang menapak ragu.

Mendengar lantai kayu tegesek-gesek oleh alas sandal lantai. Gaara dan Hinata membalikkan badan dan menemui Sakura ada di sana. Di dapur ruangan sebrang tempat mereka berdiri. Tengah membungkuk sembari membuka gagang kulkas dengan demeanor kaku. Pura-pura tak tahu menahu.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura menegakkan badan. Gesturnya kaku seperti jejak lipatan kertas.

"K..kau sedang apa?" jujur Hinata terkejut. Ia kira berbicara tengah malam seperti ini tak membuatnya khawatir lagi akan keberadaan orang lain. Tapi sepertinya situasi saat ini tidak seperti perkiraannya.

"Aku.. Hanya ingin membuatkan susu untuk Naruto," Sakura berbalik. Menunjukkan kedua botol susu di tangannya. Membuktikan kebenaran ucapannya. "Maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kalian."

Ekspresi Gaara berubah kaku. Pendar hijau matanya jatuh ke lantai. Ia memisahkan dari interaksi dan melarikan diri. Hinata menggelengkan kepala. "Ah.. Ta-tak apa, kami mengerti." walaupun sebenarnya ia memiliki prasangka besar-bila sebenarnya tadi Sakura mendengar semua pembicaraannya dengan suaminya.

Tapi ia memilih diam. Akan lebih baik jika kedua belah pihak berpura-pura tak tahu. Tidak boleh ada jarak yang terlalu jelas diantara mereka. Biarkan itu terlupa suatu saat nanti.

Sakura membalikkan badan. Mulai meracik susu dan menulikan telinga.

Hinata merasa rikuk. Ia meminta Gaara pergi ke kamar terlebih dahulu, ia rasa ia ingin berbicara beberapa hal kepada Sakura. Gaara tidak berkata apapun. Ia hanya mengangguk dan melakukan apa yang Hinata minta.

Hinata mengangsurkan sendok pengaduk kepada Sakura sembari mendekat.

"Sakura-chan."

"Emp, terima kasih, Hinata-chan." Sakura menerimanya dengan gerakan canggung.

"Mn, jujur aku sangat ingin membantumu, Sakura. T..tapi aku tidak memiliki pemikiran yang benar-benar mantab untuk membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu." Hinata menundukkan kepala. Memandang lantai sembari memainkan jari. "T..tapi karena ini masalah pribadimu, t..tentu semua usulanku akan kembali kepada perasaanmu dan pertimbanganmu sendiri, Sakura-chan. M..maaf aku tidak bisa membantu banyak. A..aku tidak memiliki pandangan khusus untuk membantumu, m..mungkin aku akan memberikan bantuan pendapat dan masukan jika kau ingin menentukan pilihan. J..jadi.." Hinata ragu melanjutkan ucapannya.

Sakura menutup susu racikan dalam botol dengan dot dan tutup. "Tidak apa-apa, Hinata-chan. Aku mengerti," tangan Sakura gemetar. Ia memeluk Hinata dalam satu sergapan. "Terima kasih atas semuanya.. Memberiku dan Naruto naungan selama kami menentukan rencana masa depan, memberiku pelukan seperti ini untuk menguatkanku-kau sudah lebih dari cukup dalam membantuku. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup.., -hiks..- _Arigatou.. Hontou nii! Arigatou.. Arigatou...,_"

**-= A Thousand Cattleya -= **

**Flashback, 4 years ago.**

"Hei Gaara! Oper bolanya padaku!" teriak Kiba dari sebrang. Nafasnya terengah-engah lelah. Keringatnya mengucur sepanjang pelipis. Mata anjingnya memberat ketika ia tak mendapatkan respon. "HEEEI GAARA!"

Deidara merangkul bahu Kiba dari belakang. Mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti berteriak.

"Eh? Ada apa?" tanya Kiba bingung.

Telunjuk Deidara menunjuk. "Lihat pintu ruangan seni, sebentar lagi."

Raut wajah Kiba jadi bingung. "E? Emang disana ada apanya?"

Deidara menghela nafas. "Kau tidak tahu?,"

Sasori, Suigetsu, Juugo, dan Lee gabung berkerumun. "Ada apa sih?" tanya mereka penasaran.

"Lihat saja.. Lihat dari sana sebentar lagi," instruksi Deidara. Membiarkan kelima sahabatnya yang lain pucet penasaran dan menunggu. Dengan bangganya dia menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di atas pintu ruangan seni tepat depan lapangan sepak bola yang mereka jajaki. 'Clek' jarum jam menunjuk angka 12 tepat dan berisiklah bel peringatan pulang dari pojok ruangan. Tak lama waktu berlalu, suara bisik-bisik dari dalam terdengar jelas disertai puluhan langkah kaki yang menderap. Tak absen suara tawa juga menggema dari dalam.

Kelima sahabatnya mengernyit bingung saat melihat gadis-gadis kelas tiga keluar dari ruangan les. Sementara Deidara menyeringai ketika melihat Gaara bergeming, tepat saat mata hijaunya memaku langkah-langkah anggun seorang gadis dengan aksen fashion-style pinky di seluruh badan. Gadis itu tertawa kecil mendengar lelucon yang dilontarkan gadis berambut biru dan seorang guru berambut coklat yangk berjalan gontai di sisinya. Pipinya bersemu, buat mata hijau yang memperhatikannya terpesona.

Kelima otak sarat di sekitar Deidara langsung paham. Roman usil mengisi senyum-senyum mereka. Kontan berbisik-bisik layaknya penggosip.

_"E..~ jadi itu incaran Gaara? Yang benar saja! Dia tidak terkenal! Kukira~'_

_'Tidak terduga ya? Haha.. Kukira juga begitu. Gaara kan superior sekolah kita, kukira dia juga suka si Otak Kalkulator?'_

_'Si Otak- TUNGGU! Maksudmu Karin-chan ya?'_

_Plak!_

_'..enak saja..~ Karin-chan itu incaranku, boneka barbie!'_

_'Apa kau bilang, taring babi!'_

_'HEI!'_

"HEI SAKURA!" tiba-tiba Deidara memanggil. Gaara tegang. 5 sahabat berhenti bertengkar.

Sakura menoleh, setelah mengangguk hormat kepada sang guru seni yang memilih berlalu terlebih dahulu.

Mata aquamarine Deidara mengirim gelagat. Kuat. Mengena pada si gadis berambut pink yang menundukkan kelopak mata. Gelisah dalam pandangan matanya. Tak merasakan yang lain. Hanya tatapan mata itu.

"PIKIRKAN UCAPANKU YA?"

Gaara menahan nafas. Melihat senyum itu ia rasa ia tahu apa yang akan diucapkan Dei-

"GAARA SUKA PADAMU!"

_Deg!_

Mata emerald terbuka lebar. Menatap aquamarine itu dengan pancaran genangan air mata luka. Dada pemiliknya diremat senyum penghianatan. Senyum lebar si pirang yang telah dibalut sekat dan samarnya partisi-partisi. Palsu dan pura-pura.

"INGAT YA? PIKIRKAN UCAPANKU!"

_Brakh!_

Gaara langsung menyeret Deidara menjauh dari lapangan. Menghempas tubuhnya ke dinding dengan tangan dingin.

"Apa maksudmu ucapkan itu padanya? Katakan padaku sekarang!"

Lipatan di kening Deidara muncul. Dia sama sekali tak gentar. "Kenapa kau sangat marah? Kau suka padanya kan? Sudah sejak junior dan kau tetap diam? Besok kita wiuda, aku hanya membantumu-"

"..aku tidak butuh bantuanmu; dan ini bukan urusanmu!" mendadak Gaara merasa muak dengan segala hal di sekitarnya, kakinya melangkah menghentak-hentak menyalurkan emosi. Membidik pintu yang diurungkan sebuah luncuran kalimat-

"Haha.. Gaara, aku merasa kasihan sekali padamu-"

Gigi-gigi menggilas kosong.

"...kau sangat menyukai Sakura, kan? Tapi Sakura sama sekali tidak butuh pengecut sepertimu, bagaimana dia bisa tahu perasaanmu jika kau terus diam? Dasar naif!"

_Brakh!_

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa Sakura butuh pengecut sepertimu? Yang menghamilinya lalu mempersiapkan peti matinya sendiri di rumah? Kau pikir Sakura membutuhkan manusia kotor sepertimu? Hah?!"

Atmosfer berubah menjadi biru. Beku.

Gaara menghempaskan kerah yang dia cengkeram. Langkah-langkah kaki tegangnya menembus pintu yang terasa dingin.

_'Aku hanya ingin menjaga perasaannya untuk kalian, apa kau mau mengerti?'_

Hembusan angin sore dan sinar matahari yang menyorot terang dari arah barat. Menghempas gigil dengan kehangatannya yang menerpa.

"Gaara-kun?"

Kedua mata yang terkejut saling menatap. "Hinata apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" ya.. Kenapa teman kecilnya itu ada di kotanya?

Amethyst putih bergulir-gulir. "A...anoo, a..aku kan akan kuliah di sini, besok hari pendaftaran jadi aku ke kota ini tadi siang.."

"Benarkah?"

"U..umn, dan bibi Karura menyuruhku menjemputmu karena kau masih main bola di sekolah sampai sore, sebentar lagi jam makan malam."

"Emp, baiklah.. Kita pulang sekarang."

**-= A Thousand Cattleya. =- **

_**From: Sakura_Blossom gmail. com**_

_**To: Sabaku746_11 gmail. com**_

_**Subject: Maaf**_

_Maafkan aku, Gaara-kun. Aku tidak bisa memberi perasaan seperti yang kau berikan padaku._

_11 minute ago_

Gemericik air yang mengguyur, membasahi seluruh tubuh. Isak dan bunyi tamparannya yang keras pada datar-datar lantai. Menyamarkan jeritan nada dering pada telfon genggam yang bergetar-getar diatas dudukan toilet.

Sakura memeluk kedua lututnya sendiri. Wajah merahnya yang kuyu tenggelam diantara kedua kakinya. Asin air matanya telah menyatu dengan aliran air; yang bermuara pada kotornya saluran irigasi. Punggung kecilnya gemetar.. rapuh butuh sandaran.. lemah butuh penopang..

_'Kau tidak tahu? Waktu Deidara-nii tidak banyak lagi, setiap penghujung hari dia menatap jam gereja, menghitung berapa banyak waktu tersisa untuknya hidup. Dia keras kepala dan tidak suka dikasihani, dia bersikeras untuk tetap sekolah dan bermain-dia punya keinginan kuat untuk bertahan hidup- jadi kumohon..~ jangan bebani dia tentang apapun. Waktunya tidak banyak. Kau akan percuma memberinya permintaan apapun. Dia sudah terlanjur merasakan sakit selama ini -tapi apa kau mengerti perasaannya?'_

**TokTokTok!**

"Sakura.."

**TokTokTok!**

"Sakura sayang,"

**TokTokTok!**

"Sakura sayang, mandinya sudah selesai belum? Tamu keluarga kita sudah dalam perjalanan. Kau harus segera bersiap-siap menyambutnya."

Luka yang bersembunyi di dalam tetap bertahan. Karena Sakura tak ingin kehilangan lebih banyak. Tidak.. Tidak..

**To be Continued**

**Oh.. Ya, cuma mau nyampein suatu hal penting. Alra tahu ini fic idenya mainstream tapi -mungkin- cuma intronya doang. Soalnya ini judulnya 'A Thousand Cattleya' -1000 lambang kedewasaan- jadi yeah... Plot bakalan mengalir, lebih realis dan tidak benar-benar drama. Dan bakalan lama interaksi mereka. Mengedepankan konflik dan bukan kisah cinta pasangan-pasangan. Singkat penjelasan- kisah cinta bakalan diekspose seperlunya dan plot tidaklah instan. **

**Gheheh.. Maaf buat yang pecinta drama trus kecewa sama plot nya. Ini cerita lambang kedewasaan pemikiran loh~ isinya tidak lagi tampar menampar ricuh petasan dan kembang api kayak imajinasi remaja. Jadi akhirrnya pun akan dibuat se-natural mungkin seperti rumah tangga di real-life.**

**Tapi yang pasti buat yang udah **_visiting_** ke FanFiction Alra, dearest kiss for you.. **

**By the way Alra butuh beta reader FanFiction-FanFiction Alra, ada yang mau menjadi sukarelawan untuk mengecek karya tulis-karya tulis Alra sebelum dipublish? Alra akan sangat berterimakasih jika ada yang mau berpartisipasi. :)**

**Sapa ramah,**

∅†

**Author Alra**


End file.
